A Heart Daddy
by readerwriterthinker
Summary: 6 year old Dominique is running away. Victoire get's Maman and Louis gets Daddy...she get's no one. Father/Daughter Bill/Dominique


**Disclaimer/Author's Note: It has come to my attention that there are no daddy/daughter stories for Dominique and Bill and a ton for Victoire and Bill. So here's one for Dominique. Jo Rowling owns the characters not me.**

"Louis, you can't come with me go home!" the fiery redhead shouted at the blonde boy following her.

"But Niquey, I wanna run away too!" he said pulling his blanket onto his shoulder so it wouldn't drag on the forest floor.

"You can't Louis. You have to be mad at someone to run away." She said turning around to look at her 4 year old brother.

"I'm mad at you because you won't let me run away…can I come with you now?" Louis asked.

"No! Go home Louis! Besides I'm going to a place only girls can go!" Dominique lied. For being 6 years old she was extremely quick witted.

Louis gave her a questioning look. "Like the loo **(a/n: bathroom)**?" he asked.

"No, never mind just go home!" she said turning around and beginning to walk down the path. Louis jumped and grabbed onto her arm.

"But I wanna come!" he pleaded. Dominique pushed him of and he fell onto his back. He began crying and both children looked at his hand. There was a cut that was now gushing blood. The 4 year old began to cry harder and turned around and ran away from Dominique towards the house.

"Wait, Louis! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She called after him. She found a large rock close by and sat on it crying.

A few moments later she heard footsteps coming down the path. She looked up to see if it was Louis but instead she saw her dad walking toward her with a blanket.

"I don't want to talk to you I'm running away" she said crossing her arms and turning away from her father.

"I know I just thought you'd want a blanket to sleep with if you're running away" he said wrapping her with the fabric.

"Thank you" she muttered.

"Can I sit down?" Bill asked pointing to the empty space of rock next to his daughter. She nodded.

"Why were you running away?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Because you guys don't care about me!" she said angrily "All Maman cares about is Victoire and she never get's in trouble for anything and When Louis makes a mess I get yelled at and have to clean it up"

"Oh Niquey, Maman loves you too, and so do I." Bill said hugging her to his chest. "Victoire just demands more attention from her. But she loves you very much."

"But she's always with Victoire like you're always with Louis. I don't have anyone who's always with me." the 6 year old pouted.

"Hey I'm always with you; I'm always with all of you kids. I'll show you hold out your hand like this" he held his hand in the shape of a C. Dominique did as instructed. "See? Now if we put our hands together what shape does that make?" he asked her. The little girl studied the shape.

"A heart" she answered.

"That's right a heart. Now put both your hands together like this" he made a heart with his own hands. "What shape is that?"

"A heart, just like before." Dominique smiled. Bill nodded.

"Now as long as you have hands-" he began.

"Daddy, I'll always have hands" the redhead giggled.

"Yeah, when ever you think that Maman or I don't love you, you can think of that heart right there. And know that you're in our heart right here" he placed his daughters cupped hands over his heart. Dominique smiled at him and nodded. "Still planning on running away?" he asked her. She smiled at him and shook her head. "Good, then lets go home and see what Maman and Victoire made for dinner." He said as helped his daughter off the rock and took the blanket from her. "Where were you going to run away to anyway?"he asked.

"Grandmum Weasley's house. Duh!" she said.

"Oh of course why didn't I think of that?" Bill laughed. And with that he put his daughter on his back and the walked out of the woods toward home.

**Author's Note: Okay there you go. Now Dominique got some attention. Please Review!**


End file.
